


A New Life ( Bangchan's transgender younger brother *OC* x Jeongin)

by TQ_2006



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ_2006/pseuds/TQ_2006
Summary: When Noah Bang got left behind by his older brother Christopher Bang he never thought that he'd get the chance to join his brother's group ?So what happens when he does get this chance? Will he choose to leave his band and join Stray Kids? Will he fall for the youngest of his brother's group?-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Basically, Noah is Bangchan's transgender younger brother and he got denied being a trainee when he was younger so he stayed in Australia and created his own band. Stray Kids go to see Noah and they produce a song with him and JYP lets him join Stray KidsIdk where this is going I just had this idea lmao
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Original Character(s), Yang Jeongin | I.N/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A New Life ( Bangchan's transgender younger brother *OC* x Jeongin)

I’m Noah Bang, the transgender younger brother of Christopher Bang- or as some people know him BangChan in Stray Kids. I live in Australia with our parents, while he lives in Korea with the famous k-pop group Stray Kids, he is known as their leader. When I was around 10 he moved to Korea to be a trainee at JYP entertainment and at that time we were both enjoying music but I was seen as still too young. However when I turned 13 I auditioned for JYP but they said they couldn’t take me on because I was transgender and it didn’t go down well in Asia especially entertainment industries. So now I just do gigs in Australia locally. All the bars and nightclubs let me perform there even though they know that I’m only 17 and shouldn’t technically be allowed to. I’m pretty famous around here along with my band. Each time my band performs, I perform a few songs before we begin, allowing people to settle down before a performance. 

I haven’t seen Chris in a while and I really miss him but I know how busy he is as an idol and just hope that i can see him soon. 

Chris : Hey Noah, sleep well and have a good day tomorrow, stray kids are touring soon so I was hoping to come see you , what do you think?

Me: I was just thinking about you !  
Me: If you can see me soon make sure to bring Felix with you ! And can you come see my band perform? I'm really proud of how far we’ve come, I’m really proud of you too !!

Chris: Hmmm, I‘d have to see if we could fit it into our schedule but I really want to see you guys perform. Drop the location you perform at and I’ll see if we can get there

Me: cool I’ll send the location now  
Me: shared a location with Chris

He’s gone now, I know he has a lot to do with his group as he’s the leader so I’m not really bothered by the fact that he’s never really got the time for me. I’m in the recording studio on my own so I may as well make some more demos. There’s a few more hours left till classes and I can handle another all nighter. 

I start drumming to mess around with something and see if I can come up with anything when lyrics me and Chris made together came back to me. It was based off a tv show we watched together when we were younger, we probably shouldn’t have watched it but after we had, there was so much inspiration. 

“Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
Well that’s alright because I love the way it hurts,   
Just gonna stand there and watch me cry   
Well that’s alright because I love the way you lie”

I started writing and I didn’t know what was pouring out of me but all I could feel was these words pouring out at lightning speed, I didn’t know where this anger was coming from but the studio was all mine so I was making the most of it. I picked up my bass and started making the chords fit the drums I’d already recorded and the lyrics I’d written down. I quickly scribbled down the bass chords and got to recording that before starting on guitar and quickly moved to vocals. I spent the night recording and mixing and then quickly uploaded a demo of the song to Youtube to see if it would get any likes or views. I realised it was 7am and my mum would be coming to wake me up in half an hour so I quickly rushed home and snuck back in through my open bedroom window, shoving my guitar back in the corner, and changing into night clothes, carelessly throwing yesterday’s clothes on the floor. 

Bangchan’s POV

After I told Noah I might go see him perform I decided to ask JYP about the possibility of taking a couple break weeks in Australia in order to spend time with my brother. We ended up having a long debate about it but then he saw that I was really missing my brother and he said we could as long as the entire group went with us, I don’t mind those terms as Noah’s only a couple months younger than Jeongin so nothing will go wrong. 

I began to slightly skip to the living room when I heard a familiar voice being blasted through the speakers from someone’s room. It wasn’t a voice from our group. It was definitely one I hadn’t heard in a while. And those lyrics were familiar from back home. 

Suddenly the punk style hit me. It’s Noah’s music, or should I say a song we wrote together and he’s just produced- probably on his own in the past 3 hours. Damn my brother is a total legend. I stalked closer to the direction of the music when I realised it was coming from Jeongin’s room. I didn’t realise he liked my brother’s music that much, does he understand it even, i mean all his music is in full english except a couple songs… and this one definitely has no korean in it at all. 

I knocked on the door so as to alert Innie that I was entering his room. I peeked my head around to see him sat on his bed looking confused. 

“Hey innie, what’s wrong?” I asked

“These lyrics, the music, he seems so hurt. I don’t even fully understand it properly and I can tell that, I want to help him but he’s in Australia, I feel so helpless”. Innie responded

“ Innie, don’t worry, he’s not hurt trust me, it’s just a style of music. Now why don’t you listen to Shape of You- you always seemed to like that one”

I switched it from the demo of Love the Way You Lie to Shape of You and realised how long it’s been since I actually listened to Noah’s music, his voice used to be so captivatingly high yet low, now he has a deeper voice but makes that work for him. He is such a miracle worker and I remember his face dropping when he got denied from JYP, Stray Kids could have used someone like him. Without thinking I pulled my phone out and pulled up an old photo of me and Noah, after he first started transitioning, his big fluff ball hair sticking up on ends, his ripped sleeved tank top hanging out of his ripped skinny jeans, and his acoustic guitar on his back. If you looked close enough you could see the drumsticks peeking out from behind him. I sat up, I needed to tell everyone something, time for a group meeting. 

“Innie, can you help me round everyone up into the living room, I need to talk to them all”

He nodded and agreed to meet five minutes later in the living room. This would be fun, having to tell the guys about my brother and why I’d never told them about him before. Felix knew him but that was to be expected. I mean me and Felix had once gone to Australia at Christmas and my brother wanted to meet Felix in person but the others had no idea about my brother. Slowly walking towards the living room I knocked softly on Felix and Seungmin’s room to see if they were up and out already.

After that I sat in the living room awaiting everyone’s return- they only left the living room a couple minutes ago but now a team meeting calls them back here. It could have waited till the later but then again I needed to tell Noah whether or not I’d be seeing him soon so that he could reserve us a table. 

“Chan are you okay?” Lixie asked.

“Yeah, it’s something about my brother I’ll start in a second when everyone gets here, we’re just waiting for Minnie and Innie, right?”

“Yup” everyone agreed the younger two always took their time to group meetings just in case it’s something bad but this time it should be fun. 

Jeongin and Seungmin came to sit on the sofa, laid across the rest of them while i sat at the opposite side of the table as always for group meetings so I could give the news. 

“Well now we’re all here”, I began cautiously. I don’t want to make others worry because there’s nothing to worry about,” Recently I started talking to my brother a lot more and well he’s still in Australia. I was going to go see him again but JYP said I can only go if the rest of you are going too, now I don’t mind that but I won’t force you to go if you don’t want to go. My brother wanted to meet you guys anyways and it will be easier if we all go than if we just had me inexplicably absent.”

“Ayyy I’d love to go see Noah again, he’s awesome and I bet he has new music” Lixie was the first to say anything. 

“Wait can we go back to the part you said you have a brother? I didn’t know this, I thought you only had two sisters”, Hyunjin said, clearly stunned that I hadn’t told them. 

“You see this is where things get complicated…”, This is the only way I can explain, I’m sorry I’m outing you to these guys Noah, “When I became a trainee and moved to Korea and met you guys, I did only have two sisters, but Noah is transgender, he was one of my sisters. Now I have one brother and one sister!”

They all sat there kind of in shock except Lixie who just slowly nodded at me as if telling me that it’s alright and that Noah wouldn’t mind.

“Just wait until you see him perform guys, he’s amazing” Lixie began with enthusiasm. I'd almost forgotten how happy he was watching Noah perform.

“So what do you guys say about going to see him and we can go see Lixie’s family as well, if he wants us to”

“Nah don’t bother going to see my family, your family is really cool, how long we going for”

“It was meant to be like 2 week but then JYP said we could go for around a month if we make new music there, so I was thinking we could make a song with Noah”

“I-I-I wouldn’t mind going, I want to meet Noah” Jeongin was the first to speak up as though he’d put two and two together and figured out that he was listening to my brother’s music. “How old is your brother”

The others nodded in agreement to wanting to go and meet Noah, but they all looked at me so expectantly when it came to Noah’s age and I was nervous to admit that he was the same age as Innie. 

“Well he’s a couple months younger than Innie, he’s 17 now… I haven’t spent a birthday with him since he was 10”

At that they all came and hugged me before we broke the meeting apart and we all went into our rooms. Except Han who went into Felix’s room, which left Innie on his own. I doubt that my roommates would mind that I’m not in our room so I may as well stay with Innie tonight cause I know he’s not entirely alright at the minute. 

I gently knocked on his door and opened it to find him sitting there, staring blankly at the wall in the dark, something’s wrong today and he might not admit it but I know there’s definitely something. Sitting on his bed next to him, I carefully wrap my arms around him so as to not startle him and then pull him down so that we’re laid down next to each other on the bed. He shuffles himself slightly so that his head is gently rested on my chest so I can play with his hair and then I feel his breathing falling into that steady pattern as though he’s fallen asleep. 

I decided now would probably be a good time to facetime Noah and tell him that I’ll be coming to see him soon along with the rest of the stray kids. Carefully sliding Innie off of me I got up and turned the lights on so that I could call him and he could still see me. I carefully got my phone out and opened our messages. Quickly firing off a message and allowing Noah to read it before facetiming him. He answered pretty fast surprisingly. 

He had a total bedhead at the minute, I’m guessing it is around 7:30 AM for him so we have an hour and a half till his school starts. 

“‘Sup bro” He started the conversation after I got lost in thought. 

“Not a lot just wanted to tell you our plans”

“Mhm, get me started then”

“So basically we’re gonna surprise the guys and let them see you perform, especially our maknae who absolutely loves your music and has no idea you are my brother”

“Sounds cool”

“Yeah we’re gonna be in Australia for a month so do ya reckon we could make some new music with you ? We could even see if JYP would let you join us- it might work if they see how well we all work together”

“Sure I love to make new music but we’re not doing it in your boy-band style, we’re doing punk rock and you don’t get a choice in that ! No promises your guys won’t fall for me though, when I perform I rock the stage remember”

Noah’s POV

I’m on a call to Chris when I notice movement in the background on his side. Someone wakes up and sleepily walks over to him, putting themselves directly into his lap while facing the camera. This boy looks so cute, his little face while sleepy seeming so happy and content to be there with my brother. He cannot be any older than me and he’s just sat there, snuggled into my brother, his little bowl cut curled around his face sticking up in places. I’d probably let him steal my heart anyday. The blue onesie he wore was clearly baggy but still adorable. 

“Hey no falling for my group members” Chan whisper-shouted. 

“I think it might be too late, I mean have you seen him and Felix” I rolled my eyes while laughing. “Anyways, when are you guys coming down ? I thought y’all were touring when you came to see me”

“We should be there in like two weeks time, our tour is way too far away and we’d barely get anytime with you, and I miss you too much already so I thought I’d come down to see you with the guys”

“Well as long as this cutie is coming with you I’m fine with that”

At that he rolled his eyes and chuckled at me before hanging up and sending me a quick text saying goodbye. He also sent me a photo of the cute guy that was falling asleep on him. I sat staring at this guy before I realised I didn’t even know his name. It was now 8 AM only an hour til I had to be at school so I picked out some clothes as my school abandoned its school uniform a few years ago. I chose to wear a faded charcoal grey tank top, with faded grey jeans and fishnets underneath. I wore sneakers with spikes on and clipped my wallet chains on my belt loops, sliding my drumsticks in my back pocket and slinging my guitar over my shoulder. I picked up my phone and cradled it in my hands, not quite sure what to do. I have around 45 minutes to get to school and it barely takes 15, so I decide to pick up my bluetooth headphones and walk towards the park and play some music there. On the way I decided to listen to some stray kids songs and I found myself being captivated by their music like every other time I listened to them, while I left their music playing I decided to try to figure out who the guy that fell asleep on my brother was. The most basic way I could find out was just to search Stray Kids Members, so I did just that. I discovered that he was called Jeongin and was the same age as me, a couple months older in fact, meaning he was the maknae of the group. That explains my brother's closeness to him, he sees me in Jeongin !

When I arrived at the park I sat down with my guitar, twisting it around so it’s set on my lap so that I can play it, I wanted to play a song but not really a popular one in Australia, I wanted to play one only a few people would know but almost as soon as I let my hands move to play the guitar I started playing the opening of ‘I am YOU’. It was more of an acoustic sound to it because my electric guitar is in the studio but it still sounded alright. Surprisingly i was able to move from the korean lyrics to the english lyrics really smoothly. I transitioned from ‘I am YOU’ to my own songs, specifically ‘Soldier, Poet, KIng’ which had a more soothing rhythm . It was then I noticed I had picked up quite an audience with some of them even videoing me, I didn’t go to the park to draw attention to myself but somehow I had and now I needed to get going because it was around 20 minutes until school started. Slinging my guitar back around my shoulder, I decided to quickly converse with the small crowd around me. 

“Hey, did y’all like that ?” I began. Seeing people nodding their heads around me I decided to allow them to post the videos as long as they would tag my instagram/twitter or any other social media. “ If y’all recorded it feel free to post it to any social media as long as you tag me, I have some cards here with my socials on so if you recorded feel free to come and get one. If you’re able to go to bars and clubs, I also perform there with my band so if you come get a card as well we update our socials with when you can see us and where.”

I quickly handed the cards out before rushing off, making it to school just as the bell went, I was sat in class just on time. 

Felix POV 

I was awake before everyone else and decided to scroll through the social media, maybe I’d post the pictures I took yesterday, they usually seemed to like that. When I opened twitter I found that we’d been tagged in a video a lot and I thought it’d just be another meme of us but since I have the time to watch it I opened it. I was not prepared to see Noah sat there in a park playing music and I especially did not expect to see him singing an acoustic version of ‘I am YOU’, before transitioning perfectly into his own songs. This boy seems full of surprises, but then again he is Bangchan’s younger brother. I quickly sat up. I have to show this to Chan !

I went looking through all the rooms but i couldn’t find Chan, until I went into I.N’s room and surprisingly i found him laid there with innie curled around him. When he saw me innie sat up. 

“Hey lixie” he nodded at me. 

“Hi innie, are you okay”

“Yeah I slept pretty well last night and Chan stayed with me for the night”

“Big brother instincts I guess” I shrugged. 

He slowly got up and padded to the washroom, so I decided to shake Chan awake. He sat up with a start, his wonder at where innie is showing on his face so I quickly tilted my head towards the washroom and he clearly relaxed before rubbing his eyes. I opened my phone again, pulling up the video on twitter and letting chan put my earphones in before playing the video. His eyes opened wide the second Noah started singing and opened wider still when he was singing korean. When the video was finally over he just shook his head and mumbled something. 

“I can’t wait to see him in two weeks,” I exclaimed. 

“Yeah me too, but I bet this two weeks is going to go really slowly”. 

Chan was right, it really did.


End file.
